Abstract The goal of this program is to develop new strategies for the synthesis of diterpenoid alkaloid natural products. These compounds and their unique derivatives, which can only be accessed using our approach, will provide small molecules that will serve as novel small molecules to combat pain by modulating voltage-gated sodium ion channels. Our synthetic studies should also lead to new variants of [4+2] cycloadditions to achieve regioselectivity and enantioselectivity. Specifically, we intend to develop strategies to synthesize different structural classes of diterpenoid alkaloids including the aconitine- type, the arcutine type and the hetisine type.